


"The devil within the Witch"

by dinosAreCute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vision placed himself on the floor, sat on the rug, resting his bag on the lower part of the sofa - "It’s an old tale. The book was getting dusty on Mr. Stark’s personal library, and he said I could have it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The devil within the Witch"

 

 

When Wanda found him, he was centimeters from the floor, book at hand.

 

“What are you reading?” - she approached without introduction.

"A tale" - Vision replied.

"What kind of tale?" - Wanda continued, having herself a seat on the sofa.

Vision placed himself on the floor, sat on the rug, resting his bag on the lower part of the sofa - "It’s an old tale. The book was getting dusty on Mr. Stark’s personal library, and he said I could have it"

"And what is it about?" - Wanda asked, leaning to catch a glimpse of the content on those yellowish pages, but Vision closed the book way too fast.

"It's...it’s a rated M story" - he warned, and Wanda gave him a glare.

Despite his poor attempt at not letting her have the book, Wanda took the book from his loose hands.

 _"The devil within the Witch”_ – she read the title on the cover, and Vision watched as she skipped a couple pages, as if seeing the book as uninteresting.

 

"This is lovely" - Wanda let out a laugh filled with disdain - "Really sweet…" - and she looked at Vision, who had turned to face her -"…And completely romantic and untrue".

Vision blinked - "It is a piece of fiction, Wanda" - he reasoned, or tried to -"It isn’t necessarily based on real situations".

Wanda lay her back on the sofa. Hints of that disdain still lingered on her voice -"It’s boring"

"It is erotic…"- Vision defended -"…Not explicit".

Wanda rolled her eyes, not controlling a sarcastic laughter - "This is far from being erotic”.

“The value of a story lies on the eyes of the reader, and it is not upon the writ…” – he had started making a point, but Wanda’s stare kept him from doing so – “…the…the writer… is something the matter?”

"I wonder if you are as naive as you let it seem" – Wanda replied. The words floated from her lips, as if they had been dancing on the tip of her tongue for quite some time then. She raised a hand to touch Vision’s face, running her fingertips on his chin just so slightly.

“Naïve…?” – Vision repeated. Each sound on the word marked an inch Wanda guided his face closer to her own.

“I wonder…” – she repeated. Her face now very close to Vision’s. Her eyes on his. He didn’t blink.

"The best way to clear the fog left by wondering is to test one’s theories" – he told her seemingly unafraid.

Wanda felt her mouth move into a smirk - "Where is your so called innocence?" - And she could swear Vision had mirrored her own smile.

"A mantle foolishly put on me by others" - he told her, leaning backwards.

"Have you ever even felt it?" – Wanda questioned, turning to lay on her side, leaning her weight on an elbow- "Have you ever experienced the devil…” – she teased – “…in the loving touch of a _witch_?"

She was on the sofa, and Vision now stood on his knees, on the rug.

"I can... only imagine" – he replied. His voice was way too controlled for Wanda's taste.

Her eyes glowed red for a fraction of a second, and that was enough for Vision to feel an unfamiliar, half scary, half thrilling adrenaline...a curiosity that he had not yet experienced, only hoped to be able to.

"Wanda... can you give me back the book?"- he spoke in a cautious whisper, aware that the sweet demon of lust had just been awakened.

 

Wanda then lay on her stomach, and streched out her free hand, to reach for Vision's collar. She shook her head slowly – “Sorry, Viz, I can’t…”

 

Vision could only watch, charmed, bewitched by Wanda’s gaze. She caressed the back of his neck, and , and he leaned in as if Wanda was a magnet. She guided him closer, and then she kissed him. It was slow and intense. Flaming.

Vision could barely move. He hardly wanted to.

He knew by the way Wanda smirked against his lips, satisfied with herself, that he had willingly agreed on giving his soul to the devil, who would show it the wonders of being alive and burning with passion.

 

There is no devil within the witch, Wanda taught him as she meticulously pushed him sat on her bed later that night, whispering words in her mother tongue – that likely composed a melodic spell - as she straddled him.

There is no devil within the witch. The witch _is_ the devil, and _her_ touch burns your soul with the passion of a lover, leaving a mark that eternity could only dream of erasing.

It also burns your flesh, synthetic or not, but that’s another story.

 

 

 


End file.
